Forever Reforming
"Forever Reforming" is the 13th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as its second season's premiere. 'Summary' Joe tries to escape Dr. Sonya, after learning his secret. Rena moves in with his isolated and eccentric Grandfather. After being tossed out by his father, Josh is taken in by the Ashdales. And Ben is amazed by the tidiness and cleanliness of the new girl, Emma. Meanwhile Liz continues to hide her secret and welcomes back a girl from her past. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flashback. Liz is standing in James's house, over his body. She has the bloody knife in hand. She looks around shocked. She drops the knife and runs off. However James's eyes then open. He is still alive. He crawls over to the phone and dials 911, but he falls dead with the operator asking, "911, what is your emergency?" Liz is sitting and talking with Katie. Liz is handed her test in the classroom. Liz walks through the school hallway as Ben watches after her. Liz stops in the hallway. She looks around, once satisfied that no one is watching she takes out her bottle of pills and takes a mouthful. 'Act I' Renato watches from the doorstep as his mother is taken away in the backseat of a police car, handcuffs restraining her. Joe goes through the pictures in Dr. Sonya's toolbox. Ben sits down on his bed, appearing depressed. Josh walks along the sidewalk dragging a couple of suitcases behind him. Josh continues to walk down the streets, it's evening time, cold and quiet, all that can be heard is the sound of his footsteps followed by the noise of wheels on pavement which came from the suitcases dragging behind him. He sees someone else walking on in the opposite direction on the other side of the road; he nods to him and receives a nod in exchange, before continuing. He walks past the Ashdale house just as Ben is walking out of it. "Josh?" Ben asks. "Hey, Ben," Josh says. "What are you doing here... with suitcases?" Ben asks, puzzled. "I kind of got kicked out..." Josh tells him. Ben's jaw dropped, "Why?!" he exclaims. "Why do you think? Let's just say my dad is non-too-pleased with who I turned out to be." "Oh, I'm sorry... so where are you gonna go?" Ben wonders. "I suppose it's uncertain," Josh says, "What are you doing out so late?" he wonders. "Oh, I could do with some time away from the family. Take a walk, clear my head," Ben says. "Well, see ya', good luck," says Ben before stepping off the porch and walking in the opposite direction. Josh stands there for a couple of seconds in wait as Ben back-tracks his steps. "You wanna stay at my place?" he asks. "I thought you'd never ask..." Josh smiles before the two of them head inside. Meanwhile, over at Dr. Sonya's office, Joe is still confronted with the crazed therapist. "Was locking the door really necessary?" Joe wonders. "That all depends..." Dr. Sonya says. "Depends on what?" Joe asks, playing dumb. "Why was my padlock on the desk... and not on my toolbox?" Sonya wonders. "I don't know... did you leave it there?" asks Joe. "You see, I don't remember leaving it there. Do you know what I do remember? Coming in just now and seeing you at my desk." "I was leaving you a thank you note... for all the help you've given me..." Joe assures him. "So, you thought that that gave you the right to go through my things?" Sonya asks. "I didn't go through your things... Dr. Sonya, I have to say, this seems a tad ridiculous..." Joe says. "So, you didn't touch anything that doesn't belong to you?" he wonders. "Cross my heart and hope to die..." Joe tries. "Have a good holiday, Joe. I'll look forward to our sessions when school resumes." At this, Dr. Sonya turns the key in the door once more and opens it, allowing Joe to leave. Joe does so before muttering to himself, "I wouldn't count on it," and the door is closed behind him. Dr. Sonya goes over to his desk and takes out his toolbox, he opens it and realizes that his photos are in a different order to how he left them, he looks over to the door in suspicion, angry that he let Joe go. 2 Weeks Later As school resumes after vacation, Joe and Ben walk to school together, and enter the building. "So Josh is living with you? Good luck with that," Joe sarcastically remarks. They both chuckle however it dies when they pass Liz and Ben looks at her with eyes of anguish. "You need to move on," Joe tells him. Ben nods, suddenly as if on cue, he hears the struggling moans from a girl. Ben looks over to see a blonde girl struggling to carry a bunch of folders and place them into her locker. Ben runs over, "Need a hand?" The girl smiles, "Thank you." "So are you new here?" Ben asks. "I just switched from Wiksteria Academy," she tells him. "Ah, well that must be quite a change," Ben chuckles. He introduces himself, "Well, welcome. I'm Ben." "I'm Emma," she smiles. However the smiles turns to a frown when she looks downward, "Oh, dear!" "Everything all right?" Ben asks. "I just noticed a smudge on my blazer," she remarks and points to an invisible mark. "It's barely noticeable," Ben assures her. "You're being kind," Emma retorts. She takes off the blazer and opens up her locker. Ben's eyes widen at how well placed everything is. "You must think I'm terribly fussy," Emma says sadly. "Yes, yes, I do," Ben sees gleefully. Emma seems surprised by his tone, and smiles. Rena is being driven in a car by a Social Worker. They drive through the woods on the outskirts of town and come to a wooden cabin by a pond. The Social Worker leads Rena to the house, however when the Social Worker goes to open the door it breaks off its hinges. The Social Worker clumsily places it against the wall and shouts inside, "Mr. Daniels?" An old man walks to the door. "Hi, sir. I'm here about your Grandson. Eh, sorry about the door," the Social Worker says. "Don't worry about that. It's been broken for months," Hugo responds. Rena and the Social Worker go inside, "You have a lovely home." "It's not for sale," Hugo replies. The Social Worker chuckles but then realizes the man isn't joking, "So, sir. You're the only relative for your Grandson. Are you sure that you're able to take him? I understand that you've turned 80 today." "What about it?" Hugo responds. "Well, eh, that's a good age," the Social Worker says. Hugo replies, "Yeah? You should meet my father." "You're father is still alive?" the Social Worker asks. "No. What are you a nitwit?" Hugo snaps. The Social Worker continues, "Well... anyway, we'll keep in touch to ensure everything is going alright. Can I take your number?" "My number? How the hell would I know? It's got a nine in it, that's all I bloody know," Hugo grumbles. The Social Worker nods and then goes to leave, he looks at the broken door, "You should get that fixed right away." "What? Is the door broken?" the old man asks. Rena (who hasn’t yet spoken) and Hugo are left awkwardly sitting across from each other. 'Act II' Liz and Nick are taking a stroll together around the neighborhood when they turn to a car pulling up outside of a house. The door to the passenger seat opens and a stiletto is seen stepping out of it. Liz and Nick watch expectantly as a teenage girl steps out of it. She appears rather glamorous in an expensive looking, albeit, low-cut dress aided with fancy shoes and jewelry. Her manicured hand removes her sunglasses as she takes a look at her surrounding neighborhood, taking it in. She speedily walks over to Liz and Nick across the street and two moving vans pull up behind the car. "And are you my new neighbors?" she asks, excited. "Um, no. We live elsewhere, but... if you're moving here, you'll probably be going to our school..." Liz says. "Wiksteria High?" the girl asks. "That's the one..." Nick says. "Mary! Get over here and help with the boxes! I already let one slide today with those ridiculous clown outfits, the least you could do is help!" the girl's, apparently Mary's, father exclaims. Mary rolls her eyes, "Yes, father," she says. "Well, it was nice to meet you; I hope to see you at school some time." Mary waves as she runs back across the street and Nick turns to Liz, who seems distressed. "What's wrong?" he wonders. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that girl... I feel like I know her..." Liz tells him. Joe and Ben are sitting for lunch. "So what happened after I left you with the new girl?" Joe asks. "She's really nice. Very organized. Actually I was going to ask her out, but, then I lost my nerve," Ben explains. "Don't make a big deal of it, Ben. Otherwise it'll end up like the Liz situation again. Just ask her," Joe advises. Ben smiles, "You're right. Thanks, Joe." Ben gets up and walks off. Joe finishes his lunch. Once he is finished, he stands up and leaves the cafeteria, however, when he is walking down a hallway, Dr. Sonya is seen behind him. He calls for Joe as he walks after him, but Joe keeps on walking, Sonya calls for him again, walking faster, Joe does the same. "You missed your session!" Sonya exclaims. "I'm sorry, I've decided to call off the sessions, bye!" he exclaims as he runs around the corner, Dr. Sonya stops, panting. After school, Josh walks into the Ashdale home where Walter greets him. Lydia says that she already has dinner ready on the table, before pointing him over to the dining room. Walter sits at the table with Josh and tells the boy that they're waiting for Ben to arrive home until they start. Lydia walks in to place a dish on the table and Josh thanks the two of them for letting him stay there for so long, given his situation. "No problem, we're happy to help," Walter assures him. "Although, you could help out a bit..." Lydia says. "Lydia..." Walter tries. "I'm sorry?" Josh wonders. "Well, things done around here to make this house a home don't just happen, and with someone extra to take care of, it's hardly easier," she tells him. "Oh..." Josh says, now feeling guilty. Rena and Hugo are sitting across from each other. Rena asks, "So how come I never met you before?" "Cause no one came to visit me. You visit your other grandparents?" Hugo enquires. "My father's parents died before I was born," Rena explains. Hugo retorts, "So at least you have a good excuse for them." "So you're 80 today," Rena asks, "What's that like?" "Twice as bad as it felt turning 40," Hugo grumbles. "Are people coming over for a party?" Rena enquires. "I doubt it. My nearest neighbor, the lesbian, croaked the other week. She was 97," Hugo answers. Rena stands up uncomfortably and takes a look outside the window. They are surrounded by woodland, in the isolated house. "Is there bears out here?" Rena asks. Hugo answers, "Oh, yeah. Lots of bears. One of them caught themselves a big old lesbian the other week." 'Act III' Joe is running late for class and walking through a school hallway. At the end of a corridor, Dr. Sonya steps out from behind a locker as to face Joe, who is startled and stumbles backwards. "Hello, Dr." Joe says, politely. He tries to walk past him but Dr. Sonya keeps stepping in his way, "Hi, Joe." Joe gulps, "Is there anything particular you would like to talk about?" he wonders. "Yes. Yes, there is. I'd like to know what you saw," Dr. Sonya says. "I'm sorry; Dr., but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about..." Joe pretends. "Oh, I think you do," Sonya tells him. "Tell me," he demands. "Fine you wanna know what I saw?" Joe asks, fists clenching. "I saw a toolbox filled with images of half-naked little boys in the desk drawer of a respected counsellor of children!" he yells. "Joe..." Dr. Sonya tries. "Oh, no you don't. You do not get to try and defend yourself after ambushing me just to get me to admit that I saw your little child-based wank-bank! I shall expose you for what you are, pedophile... if it is the last thing I do!" he exclaims. "Oh, you will, will you?" "Don't you dare try and intimidate me, you miserable son of a bitch!" "And don't you threaten me! You have no idea what I'm capable of..." he warns Joe who turns around and runs the opposite way down the corridor. Josh walks out of school and begins making his way back to the Ashdale house, Ben having said he needed to stay behind to do something. On his way, he is passed by the same guy who he had passed two weeks previous, who he had nodded to. He appears out for a jog and stops at Josh. "Hi," he says. "Um, hi..." Josh says in response. "You're that boy from the other week, aren't you? The one with the suitcases?" he asks. "Yes... we passed each other briefly I think..." Josh says. "Yeah... you didn't look to well then, I guess I stopped when I saw you to ask if things have picked up?" he wonders. "Um, yes. I'm living with a friend, although I'm not really pulling my weight to help out," Josh tells him. "Oh, rent-wise? I could always offer you a job at my shop?" he offers. "Seriously? That... would be great," Josh tells him. "Well, consider it done. I'm Andrew by the way," he says, extending a hand. "Hi, I'm Josh," Josh tells him, shaking it. Ben walks over to Emma. "Hi again," she greets him. "Hi. How have you been getting on?" he asks. She answers, "Good. There's some fairly cool people here." "I was wondering, Emma, if..." Ben stutters. "Yes?" Emma asks. Ben continues, "Er, well, eh...." Ben moves around his hands uncomfortably, accidently placing one of his hands on the sticky and germy wall. He looks at what he's done, and tries to reach for a wipe from his pocket. But Emma grabs one from her own pocket and hands it to him, "Here." "Oh, thank you," Ben says as he begins cleaning his hand. "Can never be too careful. Especially here," Emma remarks, looking around the fairly unclean school and average class children, with disgust. Ben looks up at her and says, "Emma. Would you like to do something with me sometime?" Emma smiles, "I'd like that." Ben smiles back. Hugo walks into Rena's room, where he is repacking. "You going somewhere?" Hugo asks. "I'm not gonna stay here," Rena tells him. Hugo stands, stuttering for words, he asks, "You've not had an easy time?" Rena answers, "No, this year has been bullshit! My best friend died! My girlfriend died! My dad died! My mum was arrested for killing the baby I was bought to replace! And now I'm living with you! I mean, dafuq? This year has been bullshit!" Hugo mutters, "And so now what? You're running away because life kicked you down a few?" "No," Rena replies, "I'm running away because you don't want me here." Hugo tells him, "Bullshit! I'm 65 years older than you, how the hell would you know what I want? What I want is to go for a paddle on the lake. I'll be there if you wanna join me." Hugo walks off. Rena smiles after him, before walking down to the pond. Liz and Nick are walking home together, talking. "So, are you glad we took the scenic route?" Nick asks. "Yes..." Liz utters, checking her watch. "But, erm... I really have to get home like right now, my... er... mom's making a special dinner tonight. She'd kill me if I'm late. So, you enjoy the scenic route, I'll just be on my way," she tells him before breaking into a run and checking her watch again. Soon, she rushes into her house and closes the door behind her, she then runs up the stairs and into her room. When in there, she smiles at the picture of James on her wall before proceeding to open the drawer to her nightstand. She takes out a bottle of prescribed paranoia pills and swallows one. Over at Mary's new house, she and her dad are sat down to dinner, she reaches for her fork but he stops her, telling her that she must say grace first. Mary rolls her face and puts her hands together, mumbling along to the words of her father's prayer before being able to eat. "So, you'll be starting your new school tomorrow," he says. "Yes, I will, very observant," she sighs. "Well, there's no need to be sarcastic," he tells her. "With you, dad, there kind of is," she tells him. He continues to eat, "And I want you in proper clothes tomorrow, I don't want a repeat of today. You shall wear tights, your skirt below the knee and your shirt shall be buttoned all the way." "You can't tell me what to do..." she tries."Well, after what happened last time, I think I have earned that right." Mary rolls her eyes once more. Ben is walking with Emma. Joe is sitting in his room, printing posters which read "''Dr. Sonya is a pedo!". Mary walks out of her house and waves to Liz, who waves back. Josh is sitting with the Ashdales. In the prison Justine is sitting in the visitor room. "What can I help you with, darling?" she greets her visitor. Rena is sitting across from her, "Hi, mom." Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Flashback Episodes